


A Shirt

by DrakeWings



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: Yang buys a new shirt and bra to celebrate her relationship with Blake, when she goes to show off her shirt, she certainly didn’t expect Blake’s reaction.





	A Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is 18+ stuff dum-dum! Don’t read this if you’re a child!

Yang excitedly opened her mail box and reached inside to grab the package. She ripped it open and inside was a black t-shirt. It had a cat emblem on it with the text 'My Girlfriend's A Pussy!' underneath it. There was also a yellow bra inside but Yang decided to put it in the closet for...Later use. Yang had both of them custom made. Recently she became girlfriends with Blake and got the shirt and bra to celebrate it, thinking that she was going to make Blake laugh with the pun on the shirt. Yang took her shirt off and put the black shirt on. She smiled as she looked at it and giggled.

"Blake's gonna love this." Yang said.

She excitedly walked to RWBY's dorm room with her jacket zipped up. She opened the doors and there was Blake, laying down on her bed and reading a book. Yang sat down next to her and pet Blake, which made the cat girl purr.

"Blakey? I have something to show you." Yang said.

"What is it Yang?" Blake asked.

Yang zipped her jacket open and showed off the shirt with a prideful grin.

"What do you think?" Yang asked.

Blake could only narrow her eyes with a clear iritation in her eyes.

"I hate it." Blake said.

"Wait wha?" Yang said, clearly not expecting that to be Blake's reaction.

"It's insulting to women and insulting to faunus! Why did you even buy it!?" Blake asked angrily.

"I thought it was funny...With the pun and all..." Yang mumbled.

"Well get rid of it! And you don't get any more cuddles, kisses, anything until you get rid of it!" Blake yelled.

Yang nodded and sniffled as she ran off. Blake sighed and walked to the library. As Blake sat in the library, reading her book, she was thinking about the way she yelled at Yang.

"I...I shouldn't have gotten that angry over a pun..." Blake thought.

Her and Yang had only been dating for a week, and yet Blake already messed it up by yelling at the girl she loved over a shirt with a pun on it. Blake closed her book and put it back in her bag as she walked to find Yang. Eventually, Blake found Yang in the RWBY dorm room, sniffling and sobbing softly. Blake frowned. She closed the door and locked it. She took her bow off and walked to Yang.

"Yang?" Blake said softly.

"I burned it..." Yang said softly.

"Huh?" Blake asked.

"The shirt...I burned it...I don't want to lose the girl I love over a damn shirt...It costed a shit ton to make but I'd rather keep my girlfriend..." Yang said softly.

Blake got on the bed and hugged Yang from behind.

"Yang, I'm the one who is supposed to be sobbing on the bed...I yelled at you when you were just trying to make me laugh...I shouldn't have yelled...I'm sorry..." Blake said.

"You're...Not mad at me?" Yang asked softly.

"Not anymore. Please Yang, cheer up? I want to see your smile." Blake said as she rubbed Yang's muscular arm.

Yang sat up and smiled at Blake, she kissed the cat girl's cheek.

"Thank you Blake. I...I actually bought something else with the shirt. Don't worry, it's not offensive." Yang said.

"Show me." Blake said.

Yang smirked and took off her shirt. Blake drooled and was completely silent as she stared at Yang's boobs, which were being held by a yellow bra with a cat emblem on it which exposed cleavage. 

Yang giggled at Blake. She lifted Blake's chin up with her finger.

"My eyes are up here kitty cat~." Yang said with a seductive tone.

Blake was silent for a few more moments before she suddenly locked lips with Yang. Yang gasped from the sudden kiss but returned it. They kissed for a good minute before releasing.

"Yang...I can't take it anymore...Please, make love to me!" Blake said as she looked at Yang with eyes that were filled with love and lust.

Yang giggled.

"Sure~. Though it's not fair for me~. You still have your shirt on~." Yang said as she slowly unbuttoned Blake's shirt. Blake was sweating as her face grew red. Eventually Blake shrugged off her shirt, showing a black sportsbra.

"A sportsbra hm?" Yang asked.

"It's more comfortable for me." Blake said.

"I'm not complaining. Now then, my little kitten, let's start this off with a kiss~." Yang said with a lust filled voice.

Blake nodded and kissed Yang. Yang deepened the kiss and the make out session began, both girls using their tongues in the kiss. Eventually they release, a string of saliva connecting them.

"I've noticed you stare at them for quite some time~. How about a face full!" Yang said as she shoves Blake's face into her boobs.

Blake purred seductively as she started sucking and licking Yang's boobs, making the blonde moan loudly.

"Looks like you found my sensitive spot~." Yang said.

Blake smirked and kept going. Yang took off her bra as she kept moaning loudly.

"I love you Blake~!" Yang yelled out.

"I love you too Yang." Blake said as she took a break from assaulting Yang's bust to say those words.

Blake got straight back to licking and sucking Yang's boobs. Yang pets Blake, making her purr.

"You like big boobs don't you, you little kitty cat~?" Yang asked seductively as Blake nods, one of Yang's boobs in her mouth.

"Well...I'm more of an ass girl~." Yang said as she suddenly groped Blake's booty.

"Nya~!" Blake yelled out.

"My turn now Blakey~." Yang said, Blake nodded.

Yang walks behind Blake and takes a good minute to look at Blake's butt. Blake had already taken off her sportsbra during that minute.

"Can you start already Yang?" Blake asked, now horny beyond belief as she was massaging her own boobs.

"Of course I can~. But this is for being impatient!" Yang said as she smacked Blake's booty, making the cat girl let out a moan.

Yang then began taking off Blake's pants and then her panties. Yang wolf whistles as she looks at the Bellabooty. Yang then sticks her face in there as she begins licking and sucking. Blake moans loudly.

"Yang~! Nya~! How are you so good~?" Blake asked in between moans.

"What do you think I do in my spare time?" Yang said as she looked at Blake with a flirty smile.

Yang continued her assault as she also began fingering Blake.

"No Yang~! Not all at once~! I'll-I'll...NYAAAAAA~!!!!!!" Blake yelled out as she came.

Yang giggled but was suprised when Blake walked to her on all fours and nuzzled her belly.

"Did-Did I just break her!?" Yang thought as Blake purred.

Blake began licking one of Yang's boobs like a cat drinking out of a bowl.

"Yep, I broke her." Yang thought as she pet Blake, making the faunus purr.

"She's suprisingly cute like this. I wonder..." Yang thought as she reached into the drawer and pulled out a laser pointer.

Yang began pointing the glowing dot around the room, making the naked cat girl chase after it. Yang then smirked and pointed the dot at her boobs, making Blake pounce on Yang and begin sucking on them. Yang moaned.

"Yep~. Can confirm, it works~!" Yang said as Blake was sucking with an adorable smile on her face.

"I guess I'll end it here. I don't wanna break her any further, otherwhise I might lose her." Yang thought as she stroked Blake's hair, making the cat girl purr.

Yang removed Blake's mouth from her boobs. Yang patted the spot next to her.

"Come here kitty." Yang said.

Blake walked on all fours to the spot Yang patted and laid down in a ball. Yang wrapped her arms around Blake and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Blakey." Yang said.

Blake purred and nuzzled Yang. Yang smiled and closed her eyes, dozing off with her girlfriend in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! This was my first lemon!


End file.
